March 29, 2010 Monday Night RAW results
The March 29, 2010 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on March 29, 2010 at the US Airways Center in Phoenix, Arizona. Results ; ; *Christian defeated Ted DiBiase in an A Legends Lumberjack Match (3:18) *Beth Phoenix, Mickie James, Gail Kim, Eve Torres, and Kelly Kelly defeated Vickie Guerrero, Team Lay-Cool, Maryse, and Alicia Fox (0:17) *The Hart Dynasty defeated The Big Show & The Miz by countout (6:00) *John Cena & Randy Orton defeated Batista and Jack Swagger (8:02) *Dark Match: Edge defeated Chris Jericho by DQ Other Segments *A video with highlights of HBK vs. Undertaker at WM is shown to open the show. *Batista came out claiming his loss was a fluke and that he wants a rematch. John Cena comes out and says if he wants one they should have it tonight. Batista says ok, but not tonight. Meanwhile, Jack Swagger (the Money In The Bank breifcase holder) comes out and lays out John Cena with the breifcase and says he's cashing in the contract, Cena comes to before the ref gets to the ring and Swagger backs out. *Throughout the show they show clips of Shawn Michaels career. 1. The Rockers debut match, 2. His heel turn when he put Marty Jannetty through a plate glass window, 3. IC Title Ladder Match at WM 10 against Razor Ramon, 4. World Title Iron Man match at WM 12 when Shawn won his first World Title, 5. The hi-jinx of DX, 6. Last years match at WM against Undertaker. *Guest Hosts Rob Corddry and Clark Duke come out to announce the main event will be Batista and Jack Swagger vs. John Cena and a partner of his choice. They also book themselves in a "hot tub match" with the WWE divas. *Not really a match but the hosts enter a hot with four divas claiming whoever can stay in the longest is the winner. Later in the show, they cut back to the hot tub and the girls leave and are replaced by Mark Henry and Hornswoggle. *Triple H comes out to talk about his good friend Shawn going on to say there's something he's always wanted to tell him, but before he can say it Sheamus comes out and knocks him out with a lead pipe. *Bret Hart comes out to say how good it felt to beat Vince at WM and talks a little bit about his family (he showed off a cool shirt of him holding Owen in a headlock). Show-Miz come out and Miz says he's sick of all this Bret Hart hype. Just as they are about to attack Hart, The Hart Dynasty come out to make the save. *To close the night, Shawn Michaels came out for a farewell speech that was very moving to say the least. He thanked many people including Jesus Christ, Vince McMahon, Bret Hart, Triple H, Jim Ross and Jerry Lawler, the fans, and even the TV crew. As he made his way to the stage afterwards, he was greeted by a hug from his good friend Triple H who placed DX glowsticks at Shawn's feet as a memorial. Commentators * Jerry Lawler * Michael Cole Ring Announcer * Justin Roberts Guest Host(s) *Rob Corddry *Clark Duke Image Gallery Cena confronted Batista; Jack Swagger attacked The Champ Raw 879.1.jpg Raw 879.2.jpg Raw 879.3.jpg Christian v Ted DiBiase Raw 879.4.jpg Raw 879.5.jpg Raw 879.6.jpg Sheamus attacked Triple H Raw 879.7.jpg Raw 879.8.jpg Raw 879.9.jpg 10 Divas tag match Raw 3-29-10 1.jpg Raw 3-29-10 2.jpg Raw 3-29-10 3.jpg Raw 3-29-10 4.jpg Raw 3-29-10 5.jpg Raw 3-29-10 6.jpg Raw 3-29-10 7.jpg Raw 3-29-10 8.jpg Raw 3-29-10 9.jpg The Hart Dynasty v The Big Show & The Miz Raw 3-29-10 10.jpg Raw 3-29-10 11.jpg Raw 3-29-10 12.jpg Raw 3-29-10 13.jpg Raw 3-29-10 14.jpg John Cena & Randy Orton v Batista and Jack Swagger Raw 879.10.jpg Raw 879.11.jpg Raw 879.12.jpg Shawn Michaels offered WWE Universe his farewell address Raw 879.13.jpg Raw 879.14.jpg Raw 879.15.jpg External links * Raw #879 results * Raw #879 on WWE Network Category:2010 television events